Not Like the Rest
by InvaderProfessorMembrane
Summary: Professor Membrane decides to help Zim when Zim catches pneumonia. Rated T because of future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Not Like the Rest

**I decided to sicken you all, because you sicken me with all your ZaDr. I have nothing against it, but, however, there comes a point when an excessive amount of ZaDr starts to come, and, yeah. SERIOUSLY, WHENEVER I'M TRY'NA FIND A DIB STORY, ZIM HAS TO BE IN IT, THUS TURNING IT INTO ZADR. I are steel smurt.**

**Keep in mind this is going to be awful, considering the fact that my non-dominate hand is killing me, and that's the hand I'm holding up the iTouch with. Mreh. Hm. Trying to think. Oh yeah, it's also 1 am where I live. Heck, my room is hot! Can't sleep. Anyway, it's time for me to amuse you with my stupid one-shot instead of my… rambling. It goes from funny to more serious. Wait… nothing. Hah. Here's the thing.**

"Master, what is you doin'?" The insane robot stared at Zim, who was busily looking at the man in white (or the "Dib-father as Zim referred to him as. But let's just call him the man in white, because that sounds less stupid than Zim's little nickname. We are all too smart for stupidity).  
"These humans never DO ANYTHING." Zim pulled out a twig from nowhere and poked the screen with it.  
"Why do you CARE, master?" Gir asked.  
"GIR! SHUT IT! They're talking." Zim, the stalker cranked the volume up much louder than actually needed and listened. The man in white spoke to Dib and his "filthy sister".  
"Daughter, you said Dib did it?" Zim jumped up from his computer chair.  
"DIB'S GONNA BE GIVEN THE OLD WHAT-FOR!" Zim coughed so loudly that his throat began to burn and sat back down in his chair and continued to stalk— ahem, observe the figures in the screen.  
"Yeah. He snatched my GameSlave our of my hand and threw it on the ground."  
"I needed the insides of it for my ghost detector!"  
"Oh, you're about to DETECT some wounds if you don't—"  
"Calm down, you two. Son, how many times have I explained to you that you must not touch your sister's things? Daughter, violence is never the solution. I shall fix your video game. Both of you, please go to your rooms until you can think logically again." Zim smiled this odd, sinister smile, which, in reality, was his "sweet smile". Not that anyone would be able to tell.  
"Gir… stay here and take care of… eh, stuff while I'm away. I must do something important." Gir just gave a high, animal-like cry and ran into the lower floor holding a fork and some jelly beans. Zim shook his head sadly. Poor Gir, he thought. Trapped in a permanent state of complete oblivion. Someday, it'll him hard. Zim walked out in the chill night. It began to lightly snow.  
"I've better get to the Dib's house before I catch an Earth cold or something," Zim muttered to himself.  
"Wait… is my body chemistry really that—" before Zim could finish his sentence, he tripped on something large and hard. He fell straight into the snow. The melting snow burned his face, and it caused extreme pain. He pitifully picked himself back up.  
"Here's the Dib's house!" Zim got up and, with the little energy he had left, he knocked on the door. Zim heard heavy-sounding footsteps nearing the door. The doorknob clicked a bit, and the door swung open.  
"Zim?"  
"Eh?"  
"Nothing, I just didn't expect to see you here. I suppose you can come in. It is snowing, and you look a little out of sorts." Zim rushed in, immediately excepting the welcome inside. Zim coughed.  
"Ouch." Another cough.  
"Ow…" Cough again. Professor Membrane turned to look at Zim.  
"Are you alright, Zim?" Zim nodded.  
"Of course, of course." Zim deeply coughed.  
"Oh, OUCH."  
"Zim, you probably caught a cold. It's supposed to be five degrees below zero tonight." Zim shivered and coughed again. He fell on the floor and curled up in a fetal position, a pained expression reflected on his face.  
"Zim's just a slight bit unwell."  
"Zim—" Professor Membrane put his hand over Zim's forehead.  
"If you're a 'slight bit unwell', then why do you have a fever?"  
"Because…"  
Professor Membrane looked a Zim a bit more.  
"Zim, you have… you have pneumonia."  
"Eh?"  
"You. Have. Pneumonia."  
"Mhm." Zim didn't understand, though.  
"What is your home phone number? I need to contact you parents."  
"They're away." Zim's robot-human slave things wouldn't be able to help him, so he had to lie.  
"To where?" Zim shrugged.  
"They did not tell me that."  
"Then you must stay with me. If pneumonia worsens, then… that's bad news."  
"Okay…" there wasn't much more he could do. He was weakening…

**I decided that this won't be a one-shot. I like the start so far. Not sure about you. Ugh, sorry for not updating for a few centuries or so (slight exaggeration).** **Skool n' stuff.** **I most likely won't be updating tomorrow, since tonight I really need my rest, having stayed up extremely late last night. (I'm writing this the day after this Fic was written, by the way.)** **Ugh, I hate the ending of this chapter. It's so stupid...**


	2. Chapter 2

**eWe I'm continuing this. I love it. By the way… if any of you have written a Fanfic about an Invader Zim character who's fallen ill, I'll most definitely read it! I love that kind of stuff, and I look for it all the time. So please let me know if you've written a Fanfic about illness. :)**

Zim coughed, but not before noticeably shuddering.  
"H-how long does this 'pneumonia' last?" Zim asked the Professor.  
"That depends, Zim."  
"On what?"  
"Your immune system, how fast your body can fight off the cold… things like that. It also depends on your age." This caused Zim to frown.  
"How long will I have it?"  
"No one can really tell."  
"Can you take an educated guess?" Through the tall collar that covered his noes and mouth, Professor Membrane rubbed his chin.  
"One or two weeks is my guess. But I could be wrong. It could be way shorter, or, well, you know . . ." Membrane trailed off.  
"Could be longer." Zim's body froze.  
"You mean… Zim could be ill for a long period of time?" Zim asked, talking in third person. Professor Membrane sighed.  
"Asked and answered: I don't know." Zim frowned.  
"Can I at least call my dog?" Professor Membrane gave Zim a funny look.  
"I… alright." Professor Membrane didn't know what Zim meant by "calling his dog", but he let it slide. Zim dialed the phone as fast as his fingers could. Then, he herd the families screech of Gir.  
"Cheese mountains!" Gir yelled into the phone.  
"Gir," Zim croaked, "This is your master. I shall not be coming home tonight." Zim heard Gir scream in utter terror.  
"B… but why?"  
"Becau—" Zim's response was cut off by a fit of coughing.  
"Gir, I need to go, now." Before Zim could hear Gir's reply, He hung up the phone. Professor Membrane turned to Zim.  
"Lay down on the guest room bed for a while. I'll come check on you in a couple of minutes. But first, I must get Dib and Gaz to bed. Come. I shall show you where the guest room is." Professor Membrane led Zim to a large room with blue walls. There was a queen sized bed, and by the bed there was a little nightstand with a lamp that was made to look like the Professor.  
"Just lay down on the bed. You are welcome to sleep if you wish." Zim walked over to the bed and flopped down on it.  
"Alright, I'll be back in a few. Professor Membrane left the room. Even though Irkens never do sleep, Zim felt his eyes getting heavier. Before he knew it, he was sound asleep.

**This turned out worse than I thought it would. I'm so sorry! Professor Membrane's character isn't exactly the easiest one to follow… anyway, I did not update yesterday due to me not have previously pre-written a chapter the night before. I could barely keep my eyes open! I hope you enjoyed this poorly written chapter. Until tomorrow (or whenever I update again)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the next chapter. I'm writing it on my phone, because my iPod is out of charge. Whee! Oh and BTW Acid Fish, thanks for your review! I'm glad you like it, and there will be many more chapters.**

"Zim," a voice said gently when he saw Zim stir.  
"Zim?" Zim opened his eyes, he saw the tall figure of Professor Membrane looming over him. One of Membrane's hands was on Zim's forehead. Zim sat up and loudly coughed for five minutes straight. After he was forced to stop, he felt a hand pat his back.  
"Zim, I'll tell you what. I'm going to get you some cough medicine, alright?" Zim nodded. If it was a poison, his stomach would promptly reject it.  
"Okay," Zim answered. Professor Membrane walked to what Zim was pretty sure was the medicine cabinet. Professor Membrane bought a large, round, white pill to him.  
"Wait here. I'm going to go get you a glass of water." Zim started to sweat. What did his body allow him to drink that Professor Membrane would probably have in his fridge? Zim racked his brain.  
"Wait!" Professor Membrane turned around.  
"Eh, could I have a soda instead of water?" Professor Membrane nodded.  
"Wow," Zim whispered. "That was simpler than I thought." Professor Membrane came back a couple minutes later with a glass of something clear and bubbly.  
"Zim, you know how to take a pill, yes?" Zim paused. He didn't know how to use a pill, how could he know? On Irk, people never got ill, and if they did, it would always be the Irken version of a common cold. Nevertheless, Zim was Zim.  
"Of course Zim knows how to take a pill," Zim said, kind of worried.  
"Alright. Remember, you must not chew it. You must swallow it. Here's the soda." Zim took the glass in one hand. In the other, he held the pill. Zim carefully placed the pill on his tongue. He took a huge gulp of the soda. But he swallowed it kind of funny, so the pill got lodged in his throat. He made weird choking noises as he tried to get the pill dislodged from his throat. Professor Membrane spoke calmly to Zim.  
"Zim, don't panic. I'll get it out." He pushed hard on Zim's stomach and Zim coughed up the pill into his own hand. It was now gooey and drippy.  
"You know what, Zim? I'll go get you the liquid medicine." Professor Membrane went back in the medicine cabinet and got Zim the liquid version. Zim drank it up, then used his long, wormlike tongue to lap up the rest. About five seconds later, Zim began to burp and gag loudly.  
"Zim, you sound like you are going to vo—" before Professor Membrane could finish his sentence, Zim's Squeedly Spooch gave up on itself and Zim vomited, getting most of it on Professor Membrane. Zim started coughing some more. Professor Membrane was slightly disgusted, but after all, Dib HAD thrown up on him a couple of times during the stomach flu incident, so he was starting to sort of get used to it.  
"Zim, are you finished, uh, vomiting?" Zim shook his head to indicate no. He continued to vomit, once again, getting more on the Professor. Professor Membrane gently rubbed Zim's back despite this, and it gave Zim comfort. Zim had now thrown up all his food, and now all that was left was the terrible stomach acid that really burns your throat when it comes out. Professor Membrane waited patiently until it looked like Zim was done.  
"Okay. Zim, I'm going to go get you a garbage can just in case you have another incident like this. I'm also going to clean myself off a little. Stay right here." Zim nodded. He couldn't escape even if he wanted to, and he didn't, anyway.  
"Zim, you may also drink the rest of the soda if you want." Professor Membrane left the room. Zim grabbed the soda and drank it all up. He sort of smiled while groaning. It was nice to have someone take care of him. It made him feel very secure that the Professor was trying to make him feel better.  
About five minutes later, Professor Membrane came upstairs, clean-looking and holding a trash can in one hand, more soda in the other. He placed the trash can by Zim's bed, and the glass of soda on the night stand. He then took the empty one.  
"Zim, I'll leave you to sleep. I'm going to be downstairs working for a while if you need me. If you wake up in the middle of the night and don't feel well and I'm asleep, my room is right across the hallway. Try to get some sleep, now." Zim didn't want to sleep, as this wasn't normal behavior for an Irken, but the man's deep, rich voice soothed him, and the pneumonia was weakening his body.  
"Okay, Zim replied. His body curled up into a fetal position and he was sound asleep before Professor Membrane was even out of the room.

**Ah! Sorry for the ending… it's not very good. I'm also sorry for any grammar fails. I'm very tiered. Good night, everyone!**

**It's 2:30 am where I live. D:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, your reviews are making me feel so special. : D This is really fun to write, and your reviews fill me with even more motivation. Also your follows and favorites do, too. Did you know you can review even if you do not have a FanFiction account? FACT! Ha! So sit (or lay, in my case, as I am writing this in bed on my phone) back, relax, and please enjoy chapter four!**

At around two in the morning, Zim woke up with a roaring fever. He tossed and turned and couldn't get back to sleep. Beads of sweat gathered on his forehead and rolled down onto his pillow. He coughed a lot, so much until it started to hurt. He shivered and groaned. He got out of bed and walked into Professor Membrane's room. He gently shook the man awake.  
"Zim doesn't— (cough) feel that well." Professor Membrane sat up and rubbed his head. At first he sighed in annoyance, but then he remembered that Zim had contracted pneumonia and his annoyance lifted.  
"Oh, alright Zim. In what way do you feel sick?" Zim shook, sniffled, and coughed for five minutes straight.  
"I can't go back to sleep, and it's really hot in that room." Professor Membrane felt Zim's forehead. Luckily for Zim, the normal temperature for an Irken was about the same as a human's, so it could easily be identified if Zim had a fever.  
"Well, you ARE burning with a fever. That might explain a little bit. Come with me." Professor Membrane got out of bed. He walked to the medicine cabinet, Zim following. Professor Membrane took out some fever-reducing medicine (in liquid form, not pill form) and poured it in the little cup thing that medicine bottles always come with. He handed it to Zim. Zim drank it all, getting every last drop. But then, shortly after, he began to gag. Professor Membrane picked Zim up and carried him into the bathroom. Zim leaned over the toilet and vomited. After he was done, he started to cough again.  
"Zim, are you alright?" Professor Membrane asked. Zim nodded.  
"I think so. Just a little ill is all." Zim continued to cough. He flushed the toilet, got up off his knees, and looked up at the tall figure of Professor Membrane.  
"I'm very sorry for waking you, Professor," Zim said apologetically. But Professor Membrane waved it off.  
"Quite alright. You should always tell me if you're not feeling well." Zim couldn't believe it. This man was treating him like a son. A son! Zim looked up at Professor Membrane and smiled.  
"Thank you. I can always count on you." With that, he hugged the Professor; a rare gesture for him, as he wasn't much for the touchy-feely stuff. Professor Membrane hugged Zim back awkwardly.  
"You're welcome. And of course you can count on me." Professor Membrane gently picked Zim up and tucked him in bed. He placed another glass of soda on the night stand and left the room, turning back once to check on Zim. Zim's eyes were wide and shiny, showing the man that he had earned his complete respect and trust.  
"Goodnight, Zim."  
"Goodnight, Professor."  
With that, Professor Membrane left Zim to sleep.

**What did you think? Too long? Too short? To horrible? Haha! I hope not! This is one of those chapters that I could just visualize inside of my head; one that kind of just flowed from my brain to my fingers to the keypad on my phone. Do any of you talented authors on here ever have that moment? So, anyway, I've got to go, since it is 1:10 am and I have school tomorrow. Ugh, SCHOOL. I recently moved in June, and it's been four months… FOUR MONTHS… and I can't get over leaving my old school and house and friends. It's a kind of homesickness that you can't cure, because you're just too far away from the remedy. Yeah, I just made that up as I was typing. XD But… HEY GUYS! I'm serious about the "I promise you, I will read any Invader Zim FanFiction you have written that involves Invader Zim characters getting ill" thing. If you read my previous chapters (I hope you did, because if you didn't, you'd have a tough time understanding this one) then you must know I love FanFictions that involve Invader Zim characters getting sick. Love them! But I need your help. I need you to inform me about these things! Mhffffhh! I'm very hungry for one of those stories. If you read the whole A/N thing, then I really love you, man! There will be future chapters, so stayyyyyy tuuuuuuuuuuuned!**

**InvaderProfessorMembrane loves you all and is now out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ugh… writer's block. Plus, I, too, have a cold, just like Zim. Well, not pneumonia. DX Ugh, I feel awful. I can't bear to read my own writing.**

In the morning, when Zim sat up in bed, his spine snapped loudly in place. He half expected to see the Professor waiting there, but then he reminded himself that Membrane was a very busy man. He smelled something delightful in the air, and when he turned his head, he instantly knew.  
The man had baked him a cookie.  
A cookie. With many chocolate chips in it, light, sweet, frosting, and some large sprinkles to cover it. Beside the cookie was a note. Zim read the note in his head.

_Zim:_  
_I will be downstairs in my lab working. I brought you a cookie in case you get hungry, since you did vomit up all of your food last night…_

_-Prof. Membrane_

_P.S. If you must vomit, please, either do it in the trash can or the toilet if possible._

Zim picked up the cookie. It was rather large, but Zim was determined to eat it all, since the man had been right about throwing up all his food. Zim took a bite into the large thing, and he was instantly greeted with a creamy feeling and sweet taste. It didn't take long for the entire thing to vanish. He licked his lips and laid back. After a while, he violently began to cough. He shuddered. He wanted nothing more than for the Professor to come upstairs and pat his back and tell him that it would be alright. He decided to go downstairs into the lab and tell Professor Membrane that he wasn't feeling well. He went down into the lab and saw Professor Membrane busily working. Professor Membrane turned around.  
"Oh hello, Zim. How are we feeling?" Zim smiled wearily.  
"Eh, not very well." Professor Membrane frowned.  
"Oh, that's not good." He walked up to Zim.  
"I can't give you medicine, because you can't seem to ever hold it down… hmm." Professor Membrane thought. Zim was hypnotized. This was the one human he could truly trust, and he was his arch nemesis' father.  
"Maybe it'll make you feel better if you rest a little more, do you think?" Zim smiled shyly.  
"I dunno. You ARE the expert, so…" Professor Membrane chuckled.  
"Zim, I'm a scientist, not a doctor. I'm simply using my scientific knowledge to try to help you. Now…" Professor Membrane changed his tone to a fake-scold.  
"Get some rest, or I shall be extremely cross with you." Zim giggled.  
"But it's twelve in the afternoon."  
"Ah, that doesn't change a thing, sir. Go, now. Shoo." Professor Membrane gently picked Zim up and carried him upstairs and into the guest room. Zim smiled.  
"I would just like to thank you for all you've done for Zim," Zim said.  
"Zim, I'm doing this because I care for you." Zim beamed.  
"Now, Zim, I would appreciate it if you'd rest. It'll help with your recovery." Zim smiled and laid down.  
"Okay," he said, and dozed off.

When he woke up, he was pleasantly surprised to see the Professor sitting at the edge of the bed. He immediately sat up and smiled.  
"PROFESSOR!" He said, gleefully.  
"Hello, Zim. How are you?" Zim's smile vanished all of a sudden, and a look of pain replaced it. A look of concern swept over the Professor's face.  
"Zim, are you alright?" His question was answered when Zim put his head in the trash can a little and started to throw up.  
"Oh, Zim." Professor Membrane gently patted Zim's back. When Zim was done, he crawled into Professor Membrane's lap and hugged him around the waist.  
"Please stay with me," Zim said, groaning. Professor Membrane shifted a bit. He had work to do, but Zim really wanted him there. He picked Zim up and positioned Zim so that his chin was resting on his shoulder. He hugged Zim back gently.  
"Alright."

**Aw! The fluff! :D Sorry I haven't updated this story in over a week. I have been sick. I missed school on Friday. Also, my future updating may be EVEN MORE delayed due to Hurricane Sandy hitting my area. Well, that's it for chapter 5.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, Guys. I'm so sorry about chapter four if it didn't make sense. What happened was that I, being the idiot that I am, chose chapter four from a different story of mine (Sick Day) in the documents by mistake and used it for this chapter four. Oops.**

The warmth of the human comforted Zim, and he felt himself starting to doze off. Zim replace anything, not even a moment in where the Earth was his, with this one. He began to feel himself slipping away into DreamLand.

Suddenly, Dib walked in.

"WHAT THE HECK? ZIM?! DAD?!" Dib stared at the Professor, who was gently patting Zim's head. Zim, his head still on the Professor's shoulder, looked at Dib with fear in his eyes. Professor Membrane looked at Dib angrily.  
"SHH! Son, you are going to— oh, look. You woke him up." Professor Membrane heaved a heavy sigh.  
"Dad! WHAT in the world ARE you doing? That's Zim!" Dib's jaw dropped to the floor.  
"Of course it's Zim. I'm taking care of him because he had pneumonia." Professor Membrane put his free hand on his hip.  
"Son, if you were ill, how would YOU like it if someone came barging through the door and yelling at the top of their lungs. Zim was sleeping, son. Sleeping." Dib, still awestricken, stared at his father.  
"Dad! That's the one I want to dissect! He's the ALIEN. He's our ENEMY. Give me a scalpel right now and I'll cut out his organs!" Professor Membrane gasped in anger at his son.  
"SON! YOU DO NOT SAY THAT ABOUT OUR GUESTS! SHAME ON YOU!" Zim started to make weird hiccup noises and odd-colored vomit started coming out of his mouth, spilling onto the Professor.  
"SEE, SON? YOU MADE HIM SO SCARED THAT HE VOMITED." Professor Membrane took a deep breath to calm himself down. Dib frowned in disgust for what was now on his father and all over the alien.  
"Dad, you're joking, right?"  
"No, Son. I'm quite serious."  
"WHY are you playing hospital with the alien?" Dib crossed his arms.  
"Son, I am not 'playing hospital' here. I am trying to make Zim better." Dib's mouth loosely stayed open.  
"Dad, I really don't understand why you're trying to heal the enemy."  
"Son, perhaps our two countries were at war at one time, but I'm sure all that's been resolved."  
"DAD! DON'T YOU GET IT? ZIM IS NOT A FOREIGN CHILD! HE'S AN ALIEN! A BEING FROM SPACE!"  
"Son, are you telling me that Zim is from another world? Son! I have never seen you behave like this before." Professor Membrane shook his head.  
"Come on, Zim. Let's go into my room. I'm sorry about my son's rudeness. And as for you, young man…" Professor Membrane pointed his index finger at Dib, and then to Dib's room "you will go to your room until you can get your head together, and perhaps contain some of that insanity." Professor Membrane picked up Zim, carried him into his room, and placed Zim on his bed. Suddenly, Zim's eyes filled up with tears.  
"What's wrong, Zim?" Professor Membrane asked gently.  
"It's . . . it's . . ." Zim started to cry even harder. He removed the wig, revealing the antenna.  
"IT'S TRUE! EVERYTHING YOUR SON SAID ABOUT ME IS TRUE! I AM AN ALIEN! I'M NIT FROM EARTH!" Zim started to cry. Professor Membrane didn't say anything for a while. Finally, he said:  
"Is the thing about you wanting to take over the planet true, too?" Zim nodded.  
"It used too. But now . . . now I know you. You are a human, and I have never lived any living creature more than I have loved you. You are like a father to me. And to think that you are related to my arch enemy. I now wish I was a human. Because unlike an Irken, which is my race, humans have hearts. Humans are not made my machines. Humans have a parental figure to look after them, to love them and take care of them in their time of need. Humans are THERE for one another. And, right now, if I could pick any race to be, I would be a human. Because then, you wouldn't have to dissect me." Zim took off his contacts, revealing his berry colored eyes. To Zim's surprise, Professor Membrane started to laugh.  
"I'm not going to dissect you, Zim. Zim, I do love you as a son. And I don't dissect my children." Zim looked up at the Professor with an expression that would make anyone automatically think "dat face".  
"I love you, too, Sir. I have never loved anyone more." And for a long while, Professor Membrane just sat there on the Professor's soft sheets and hugged. Even if both of them were still covered in vomit.  
"Well, Zim, we're both filthy. How about we each take a nice shower?"  
"Eh, that's the thing. See, my skin kind of, eh, burns in water." Professor Membrane rubbed his chin.  
"Is there any way we can stop the burning?" Zim perked up.  
"Yes! If I cover my body with glue, then it doesn't burn anymore!" Zim did a little dance, but a fit of coughing cut him off.  
"Oh… well, what kind of glue stops the burning?"  
"Any king of school glue will work. But please, no hot glue or Super Glue. That kind of glue is very hard to scrub off myself." Professor Membrane nodded.  
"Very well. We have a bottle of school glue left, because when we went shopping for school supplies, we accidentally bought more glue than needed. Will five bottles do?" Zim's antenna perked up.  
"Yes! In fact, I only needed one. Thank you for helping me so much."  
"No problem at all. Now… you go use the shower in the restroom in the hallway, and I'll use mine, alright?" Zim nodded.

About five minutes later, they were Borg out of the shower. Mostly dry, a little damp, but clean. Professor Membrane was in his normal lab coat, but Zim had a towel rapped around him. When the Professor asked him why he was still naked, Zim explained that his clothes were still covered in vomit.  
"I can go to my house and get a new pair," Zim suggested. Professor Membrane shook his head and brought Zim to a window and drew the blinds. Zim looked outside. White blinded him. The ground was completely covered in snow.  
"We're both still wet, and on top of that, you have pneumonia. That's a recipe for disaster." Professor Membrane exclaimed.  
"You CAN borrow some of Dib's clothes, maybe. Let me ask him."

"No." Dib crossed his arms.  
"Please, Son?"  
"No. I'm not letting that alien borrow my clothes."  
"Why?" Dib's jaw dropped.  
"WHY?! HE'S AN ALIEN! I'M NOT LETTING HIM BORROW MY CLOTHES JUST SO THAT HE CAN VOMIT ON THEM!"

So Professor Membrane returned to his room emty-handed.

"I'm so sorry, Zim. My son is being selfish and stubborn. Maybe I can… I don't know, try to see if there's something in my closet that could fit you?" But Professor Membrane sounded doubtful. The alien was very small, and he was among the taller group of people…  
"…If I do find something, it'll be a bit loose on you, okay?" Zim nodded.  
Professor Membrane decided to let Zim wear one of his white coats. Professor Membrane handed it to him, and he went into the bathroom to put it on. Zim remembered that in his PAK he kept a pair of clean underwear, so at least he wouldn't have to wear the dirty ones. He collected the dirty clothes. Professor Membrane took them from him and started to wash Zim's dirty clothes along with his own.  
Zim did indeed look cute with the coat on. It dangled down over his legs, and it trailed along behind him. It completely covered both his feet. Zim smiled at the Professor.  
"I think it looks good," Zim said happily, giving Membrane a thumbs up sign.  
"Me too," Membrane replied, admiring his admirer in his coat. Zim beamed.  
"So… am I your son, now?" Zim asked hopefully.

No one could ever really tell, but behind that collar, a smile spread across Professor Membrane's face.

"Of course, Zim. Of course."

**Did you guys like it? I sure hope so! :D Reviews make me beam like Zim when he's in Membrane's lab coat. I've been beaming like Zim a lot lately… ^^**

**Oh, and I'm so sorry if there's any typos. Writing this from my phone, and, you know, auto correct... like, for example, I write "live" instead of "love"... something like that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I'm really satisfied with the lengthy chapter six! And thank you all for your reviews. Night Walker, thanks for reminding me about Gir. I completely forgot about him. I meant to put him in one of my chapters, but I just never got around to it. He'll be in this chapter maybe.**

Zim's recovery was slow and rough. Since on Irk people rarely got sick, Zim's immune system was much weaker than that of a human, so his body was trying to get rid of the pneumonia in any way possible: coughing, vomiting, etcetera. And Membrane was doing everything he could to make Zim better. Pneumonia was already a bad disease in humans. Zim's temperature was one hundred three degrees. All Professor Membrane could do is try different medications and feed and hydrate Zim.

That wasn't much.

The phone rang. Membrane picked it up.

"Hello?" The voice at the other end sounded like it was screaming.  
"Where's master? MASTER!"  
"Who is this?"  
"I…. I'm Gir! Where's my master Zim? WHERE?"  
"Calm down. I'll go get him."  
Professor Membrane walked into the room where Zim was staying.  
"Here, Zim. Someone wants to talk to you." Zim took the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"MASTER!"  
"Hello, Gir."  
"Master! Where'd you go? I misses you so much!"  
"Calm, Gir. I'm very sick right now."  
"WHAT! NO, MASTER!"  
"It'll be okay, Gir."  
"Where are you?"  
"The Dib's house."  
"Master! I'll be right there! RAGH! RAGHHHHHHHAAAAAHHH!"  
The phone hung up.  
"Who was that?" Asked Professor Membrane.  
"My robot minion. His name is Gir." Zim answered.  
Suddenly, the doorbell rung. Professor Membrane opened it. There stood a little green dog. It smiled.  
"HI! I'm Gir!" It screamed.  
"Hello."  
"ZIM'S MY MASTER!" Professor Membrane nodded.  
"He's in this room." He lead Gir into the guest room where Zim lay.  
"Master. Oh, Master." Gir crawled into Zim's lap.  
"Hello, Gir." Zim rubbed his head. He coughed for a long time.  
"Master! We have to make you better!" Zim coughed.  
"The Professor is taking care of me. You need not worry, Gir." Professor Membrane stepped over.  
"Right. And your master will be better soon. But right now, he needs to sleep. Sleep helps with recovery." Gir's dog ears drooped.  
"Aw, okay." He crawled in Zim's lap. Gir took off his dog costume and covered Zim in it. Zim fell asleep. Professor Membrane walked over to him and gently rubbed his antenna. Zim grabbed the hand and hugged it. He mumbled softly in his sleep. He smiled. So did Professor Membrane.  
"Now, Gir, let's let your master sleep right now," said Professor Membrane. Gir nodded. He followed Professor Membrane outside of the guest room. Zim snored softly.

A few hours later, Zim woke up. He heard Dib talking from downstairs. He figured school must be over. Zim looked at the time. Six thirty. The sky was dark. Go figure. Normal in the winter. Professor Membrane was making dinner downstairs. Zim also heard Gir's laughter from downstairs. He got out of bed. He walked downstairs.  
"Hi," he said. Professor Membrane turned around.  
"Oh, hello, Zim. How are you feeling?"  
"I'm feeling okay," he lied. A fit of nasty coughing arose.  
"No, you're not." Professor Membrane picked Zim up. Dib twitched.  
"DAD?! IT'S THE ALIEN! HE DOESN'T HAVE A DISGUISE ON!"  
"I know," Professor Membrane answered calmly. "But he's part of the family now." Dib twitched again.  
"PART OF THE FAMILY? DAD, HE'S AN ALIEN! AN ALIEN!"  
"Son, you don't need to yell." Dib shook his head.  
"Zim, were you lonely up there?" Professor Membrane asked. Zim nodded.  
"Alright. You can lay down on the couch. Would you like to watch television?"  
"I don't know. I don't watch TV much. I think I'll just lay here for a while. That way, I can talk to all of you." Professor Membrane nodded.  
"Alright. But if it's too noisy, or something is bothering you, just tell me." Zim nodded. Professor Membrane placed Zim on the couch.

When dinner was ready, Professor Membrane brought Zim in a plush chair to the table. Zim had some soup. Dib was jealous that his enemy was getting all this attention from his own father. Dib crossed his arms.  
"I bet you're not even sick, Zim. I bet you're faking it because you want my dad's attention. And I bet that Irken's normal body temperature is higher than a human's."  
"SON! That is very rude! Go to your room." Dib slumped over to the stairs. He turned and looked back at Zim.  
"Thanks a lot, Zim. Thanks a lot." Dib stomped up the stairs. Professor Membrane turned to Zim.  
"I'm sorry. I'll talk to him after dinner." Zim nodded.

After dinner, even though Zim begged and begged to stay up a little longer, but Professor Membrane told him that he needed to get to sleep.  
"Zim, you have a terrible fever. Would you like to sleep with me tonight so that I can take care of you if you feel sick?"  
Zim blinked.  
"Sure."  
"And you don't need to bring the trash can in with you. I have a bathroom right in my room, so if you need to vomit, then you can." Zim nodded.  
"Thank you, sir." Professor Membrane smiled.  
"You can call me 'Dad' if you'd like."  
Zim smiled and hugged Professor Membrane.  
"Thanks, Dad."

**Whoo! I'm very tiered. VEEEEERRRRRRRY TIERED. Oh, and by the way, I got an InstaGram! My username is professormembrane. Yep. Sorry if this chapter was short/rushed. It's 12:30 am, and I have Skool tomorrow. Goodnigh**t.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I haven't updated in about four months! It's just that I sort of found this story silly/stupid. But all of your kind reviews… D'AWWW! I like you guys. ;v; Unfortunately this will be the last chapter. So enjoy it please! **

"Zim!" Professor Membrane ran in the room.

"Yes, Professor?"

"I have great news! Okay, so I was sleeping with you last night…" (A/N: Awkward XD)

"Yes…"

"…And I noticed that I didn't need to turn on the fan!" Zim raised one of his antenna and tilted his head.

"Eh?"

"Usually, the heat of your fever is so unbearable that I have to turn on the fan! But not last night!" Before Zim could answer, Professor Membrane, who was a scientist that seemingly had ADHD the way he yelled out his successes, tore off his glove and slapped his hand upon Zim's forehead. Zim stared in shock/horror– he wasn't expecting this– but then he let it slide, knowing the Professor.

"ZIM!" Professor Membrane yelled, completely forgetting that his son was sleeping just across the hallway, "YOU DON'T HAVE A FEVER ANYMORE!"

Zim beamed. Professor Membrane picked up Zim with both hands under his arms and danced around with him like a parent would do with a small child.

Dib walked in.

"DAD! The _HECK_ are you _DOING_?!"

"Zim's cured, Son!" Dib looked with malice in his eyes at the alien.

"You know what, Zim? We should have a celebration tonight!"

And they did.

They went out to a fancy restaurant (Japanese Steak House) and returned home laughing. Dib and Gaz came along, and they both had a great time, too.

"So what'd ya wanna do now, Professor?" Zim asked eagerly.

"I think I'm going to bed I don't feel very well." He coughed. "Ugh."

Zim frowned. "Professor, lean down," he said. When Membrane did so, Zim took off a glove and put his hand on the Professor's forehead.

"Oh, Professor," he said sympathetically, "you have a fever. Zim walked Membrane to bed.

"But I'm gonna take care of you, just as you did to me. Irkens look after each other. It's my instinct. Professor Membrane smiled.

"You don't have to, Zi—" "Shh," said Zim. He got in the bed and cuddled up to the Professor.

Together, they slept soundly.


End file.
